Koichi Kimura
is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Koichi is the final member to join the team. He was chosen to wield the Spirits of Darkness that hold AncientSphinxmon's power. Description He is Koji Minamoto's twin brother. Their parents divorced when they were very young, so they hardly knew about each other. Koichi learned about Koji when his grandmother told him on her deathbed. He ran after Koji, who was on his way to the Digital World, to try and catch up with him but he fell down a flight of stairs and ended up in a coma as a result. His mind was taken into the Digital World by Cherubimon, who saw his sadness. He erased Koichi's memories and gave him the Human Spirit of Darkness turning him into semi-physical form as Duskmon. Ophanimon restored his memories, but Cherubimon managed to keep him under his control. Finally he was freed from Cherubimon's control by Aldamon and Beowolfmon after a massive battle with him as Velgemon. His evil spirit was so powerful that it took Aldamon weakening him with an attack for Beowolfmon to be able to finish the job. Koji purified his spirits and released him from their control with a Fractal Code Digitize once his Fractal Code was revealed. After this, he wielded the purified Spirits of Darkness and fought alongside his brother and the other DigiDestined after his determination to fight Cherubimon caused them to come to him again but in their purified state. With his purified spirits, he began Spirit Evolving into Lowemon and JagerLowemon instead of Duskmon and Velgemon. Later on, Koichi began to realize that, in reality, his mind was not truly in the Digital World. On multiple occasions, the DigiDestined were seriously injured, revealing their Fractal Code (Digi-Code in Japan). However, each time Koichi is far less hurt and reveals no Fractal Code. Crusadermon informed him that he was only a ghost within the Digital World and this troubled him towards the end of the series. As the final battles with Lucemon ensued, Koichi sacrificed himself to save the other DigiDestined, giving his spirits of darkness to his brother, Koji. The powers of light and darkness begin to react within Koji's body, helping trigger Koji and Takuya's final evolution into Susanoomon. In the final episode it is revealed by Löwemon that Koichi is still alive but is badly hurt. As Koji burst into the emergency room, he realized he was too late to save his brother. But in the end, the other DigiDestineds' D-Tector Digivices were able to revive him after his death just moments earlier. Digimon Forms (Tainted) As Duskmon, Koichi has no memory of his past until he almost killed Koji during their first two confrontations. Hearing Koji's name being said over and over gave Duskmon great pain. After this, Duskmon fought Koji in order to learn the connection between them. Cherubimon gave him his Beast Spirit to become Velgemon but Ophanimon restored Koichi's memories, freeing him from his Spirits' control. Duskmon * One of Cherubimon's evil warriors, Duskmon can transform other Digimon's regret into dark energy. An expert swordsman with the blades he can extend from his forearms, the source of his power is sealed in his armor's three necks and seven eyeballs. Killed Arbormon saying he was worthless without his beast spirit. He then absorbed his spirit. ;Attacks * Deadly Gaze [Geisterabend (Ghost/Spirit Evening)]: Projects energy beams from his hands and the assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body. * Lunar Plasma [Eroberung (Conquest)]: He raises and lowers his swords forming a red moon and then rushes at his enemy, slicing them. Velgemon * Velgmon in the Japanese version. Cherubimon gives Duskmon the Beast Spirit of Darkness to 'free' him from his humanity. From his appearance, he is called "The Devourer of the Dead". In the English dubbed South-Asian release of the TV series he is known as Velgrmon, a more accurate name in reference to where it came from. The toy versions of the D-Tector released in the region can attest to this. *Duskmon hates changing into this form unless it is necessary. He is so powerful that only a combination of Aldamon and Beowulfmon is powerful enough to stand up to him. He is named after Hræsvelgr who guarded the Underworld in Norse mythology. ;Attacks * Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter): Using his wing, he draws a circle on the ground then a ball forms destroying anything in it. * Dark Vortex (Master of Darkness): Flying at maximum power, he fires a beam into the group trapping his enemy in another space-time. Digimon Forms *Both of Koichi's spirits (along with J.P.) are temporarily transferred to Koji's Digivice when he evolves into MagnaGarurumon. *Although it is not shown in the anime, Löwemon and JägerLöwemon can fusion digivolve into Raihimon. *In the anime Koichi never directly spirit evolves to JägerLöwemon. He only evolves to Löwemon and then slide Evolves to JägerLöwemon. *Possibly because of his condition, whenever Koichi Spirit Evolves, his fractal code takes noticeably longer to appear. Löwemon Using the Human Spirit of Darkness, Koichi becomes this main Digimon. Strongly holding the power of AncientSphinxmon, he wields the ancient Digimon's tail and head as his lance and shield, respectively. ;Attacks * Shadow Meteor [Schattenmeteor (German)]: Löwemon gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a powerful burst of dark energy. * Shadow Lance [Schattenlanze (German)]: Löwemon raises his spear, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward. JägerLöwemon *'Kaiserleomon' in the Japanese version. The words Jäger and Kaiser have German origins. Jäger means hunter and Kaiser means Emperor. Like Sakkakumon, he is strangely called by his Japanese name in the English dub released in the South-Asian region. The toy versions of the D-Tector released in the South-Asian region attest to this. Using the Beast Spirit of Darkness, Koichi becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. Koichi was the second person, aside from Zoe Orimoto, to be able to control their beast spirit without challenge. The reason Koichi was able to control his Beast Spirit so fast and easy was because of his desire to protect Koji Minamoto. He is first seen in episode 33. ;Attacks * Ebony Blast [Schwarzer Donner (Black Thunder)]: Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. * Dark Master [Schwarzer König (Black King)]: Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data Theme Song Koichi's Japanese theme song is called "Oreta Tsubasa De/With Broken Wings". He also has a theme song in the English dub called "Darkness in My Heart", sung by Crispin Freeman, his voice actor. Kimura, Koichi Kimura, Koichi Kimura, Koichi Duskmon Duskmon Lowemon Lowemon Duskmon Kimura, Koichi it:Koichi Kimura pl:Kouichi Kimura pt:Kouichi Kimura